To Have Once Lived
by Zalhalo
Summary: You should know by now, the story is far from over, and that MY story is not finished yet. I may be torn, oken. But I still function. I was there. I survived those two restaurants. You didn't see me, but I was there. I am still here, after all. The killer may be dead, but I am far from it. In fact, I feel, alive. But the only question is as to why I feel this way.


**Disclaimer: I do not won Five Nights at Freddie's, which right belongs to Scott Cawthon alone.**

Chapter 1: No Longer Alone

A gust of wind howled in the darkness of night, banging against the windows of the slightly damaged building. The exterior showed signs of collapse if not for the strong iron bar in place. Having been abandoned till recently, the building in question was consisted of one floor, but covered a large ground area. The entranced displayed brand new metal framed doors, sticking out oddly against the withering paint. But going past the doors and going into the building, it was another _adventure_ of its own.

A young couple look up at the building with slight curiosity. One is a man aged in his mid-twenties supporting a clean shaven chin with a short cut hair style along with squared glasses. Being of an average height and build, nothing of interest stood out from him.

His companion however was what would in most cases draw attention, a curved figure that can only be associated with a woman, she was wearing skin tight jeans with a black cardigan with a rock band shirt. With blond hair, pout lips and eyes of the blue sky, many would be jealous of her companion.

"What do you think honey?" The lady asked, tinged with an American accent.

"This one seems more promising than the last," He answered, his voice deep and solid. "Our friend must be right when he said that this attraction out ranks all the other because of that one _thing_ he 'forgot' to mention."

"Mnn," She hummed, "You're right on that, I just hope this place does not disappoint"

"Haven't you heard of the rumours of the origins of this place?"

"Not really no."

"Ever heard of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?"

The women placed her hand by her chin, "Sounds familiar….but I can't recall anything"

The man just stared at his companion. How could she not know of the mysteries, the crimes…the horrors of Freddy Fazbears? The man gave his partner a quick summary about the killing, the bite of 87, the decommission of the franchise, and the scrappage of the famed mascots. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. To say that she was horrified, would be slightly…wrong.

"Well then, after hearing all of that, this place has some high expectations from me."

She only smiled while he only grinned. Perfect.

The pair approached the doors and entered the building.

 **~Line Break~**

What is this?

I feel, a presence.

And it is not alone.

My lips pull back revealing squared teeth, unleashing my signature grin.

Oh yes.

I can certainly make do with this

 **~Line Break~**

After walking around the building for the past half hour, to say that the paired couple was impressed would be…highly inaccurate. They, who were seeking a thrill of fright only to pass through darkened hallways with long since forgotten props. Having seen these, and nothing new, the couple voiced their opinions to one another.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"Disappointing in my opinion. I can only hope that there is something else in this place."

"Maybe."

" _Hello"_

Both of them jumped, as the voice continued, echoing on and on. It was the sound of a child's, innocent, sweet and open. But there was a layer to it that sent shivers up their spines. No, this wasn't innocent. Far, far from it.

"Finally," The man replied, "Now we can get some action!"

 **~Line Break~**

After having felt, the presences, I decided that it was time to move. But I was not about to continue my original goal, oh no. Pursuing two presences that are on the move is so much more exciting than just one that remains in one location.

" _Hello"_

Ah, that again. I will never forget that voice. Standing myself up to my full height, which exceeds of 7 foot. I approached a piece of scrap metal that held a small surface of shine to it. But due to that damn machine's constant flickering, all that I could make out is the two white dots of my eyes and segments of my torn body. Oh I know how I look. I even know how I came to _be_.

"Finally, now we get some action!"

Those words draw me away from my musings. I note that it is distinctively male.

They are close now.

For that voice would not echo that closely to me. I chuckle to myself, oh the joy of being young. I turn away from the metal, failing to notice my eyes shifting from a calm white to an aggressive red.

Heh, its time.

It's my time.

Laughter of the child echoes once again.

Oh yes.

Ha ha indeed.

 **~Line Break~**

Coming back to the couple, they now stood at the beginning of a long corridor, At first glance, there was nothing special, and that is if you exclude the pile of dirty presents and a pumpkin on the floor with a light. Not long ago, they heard the child again, but it was not words this time only laughter. Just laughter. As if almost mocking them.

Slow.

Deliberate.

Coming to the pile of presents, the man was the first to notice that it was not a pumpkin that he though originally, but a head. A head of a mascot he knew. Even if time didn't treat it well, the shape, the colouring, it could only be the head of…

"..Chica" He whispered.

"What's that darling?" his companion asked.

"That's the head of Chica."

"Chica?"

"Yes, it was said that the killer killed one of the children had disembowelled them before stuffing them into the four suits. Chica was, according to the stories I heard, the first suit stuffed."

His partner turned a bit green at that. Sure, they were thrill seekers, addicted to the unusual. But to hear of a child…dismembered, killed. Murdered. It brought a long dormant felling of both thrill and sickness. The head looked worn, but there was the distinct markings of red outlining the beak.

"We should keep moving." All she could do was nod at this.

Passing the presents, they turned to their left, into another small corridor, only, this one was completely dark. Nothing could be seen except for the flicker of an old arcade screen. A smell of iron hit their senses, deep, and metallic you could taste it. The room, portrayed that of a highly burnt stove, scorch marks littered the walls, overlapping one another in a fight to be dominant. But as their eyes began to adjust, the women saw something that was out of place.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That…body"

It took the man a while, but soon he was able to see what she was looking at, but as much as the dim lighting would allow. A shadowed form was shown to have its back against the wall, arms at its side palm facing up. Its legs slightly stretched out, even in the dim light environment, the man could still make out the glint of metal.

"No…I…don't" He stuttered, "…They actually…have…one of…those…"

Her companion was normally never one to stutter much in these situations.

"What is it?"

"We need to get out of here," His tone too one of urgency, "Like right now."

"Why?"

"It's an animatronic, an unlike those other props we saw…this is complete, albeit heavily damaged."

"What does that have do with leaving?"

"Another reason these things we decommissioned was because they killed people!" His tone now took that of one near to panicking.

"How?" Her tone wavering slightly, she believed that he was trying to scare her.

"I may never have seen it, but an old security guard told me to always stay away!"

A loud bang of metal against metal was heard causing the pair to jump and clutch at their hearts. For what they saw would forever be that of nightmares.

The body was no longer in its previous position. Instead, there was no longer any light in the room, he arcade machine choosing that time to turn off completely, to even cast a ray of light, but the only thing that they saw, was two red dots. Seeming to hover in the air, two blood red orbs. Cruel, evil, vile laughter filed the stale air. Deep and robotic, yet old and damaged. These attributes together with the eyes creating a combo never meant to be.

 **"H-hello chi-childr-en,"**

The pair started to slowly walk backwards, but to what extent their intentions were, they were not working as the _thing_ was moving towards them. The voice sounding heavily male, but with imperfections in it.

 **"D-do y-you want-t to play a g-game?"**

In no way was this asked in a kind manner. If asked normally, it would sound innocent and calming, but here…here it promised pain, and hell. Frozen in their fear, they began to notice certain aspects about the shape and size of the figure as it neared them and the light. Its teeth were the first to be noticed, wicked, jiggered and totally deranged, covered only by the tears of former lips.

Then an arm, coloured in a golden-green hue. Tears and hole pock marking it, showing the frame beneath the fabric. With one more step, the animatronic stepped into the light.

Having their backs against the wall, the man and women do nothing but stare at this…this… _abomination_. They could tell that once upon a time it was once a master piece of work, a Bunny compromised of not but hopes and dreams. He cast a slim figure, but with all the tears and holes, it was hard to tell. One ear was torn off by the bend, with only a few cables exposed, while the other ear was still intact in its worn condition. The eyes however, cast a red glow that illuminated their entire being.

 **"I-its time-e for you t-to…die!"**

Overcome with fear, the women slumped to the floor in a dead faint while leaving her companion to deal with the nightmare in front of him. However, having seen her drop to the floor, the animatronic paused in his advance. Something of a tired expression dawning his features.

" _Argh man, not again."_

 _This_ caused the man to do a double take on the actually…normal voice, even if it was still slightly robotic, it just no longer had the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' tone. Mechanical 'fiend' then placed one hand over its eyes while supporting that arm by the elbow join with the other arm.

" _Mike did say no more fainting till Halloween."_

Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of my first Fanfic…exciting right?

Nah.

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is welcome as are ideas for Chapter 2. Constructive criticism is appreciated and if there are any spelling errors lemmie know so I bonk myself for missing them…then correct them.

 _Zalhalo._


End file.
